MU2K14: Force Works
by Marvel Universe 2K14
Summary: War Machine leads a new Force Works.
1. Chapter 1

FORCE WORKS #1

GOOD MIXTURE PART 1

By:Chris"TheMtVernonKid"Bennett

Avengers Towers,NYC:

Captain America: Thank you for coming.

Storm: Thank you for having us,captain.

Wolverine: Yo Stark! Where's the beer.

Storm: Logan!

Wolverine: I'm sorry darling but I need beer.

Iron Man:(hands Wolverine a bottle) Here you go Wolverine.

Wolverine: Now we're talking.

Storm: So why are we here Captain?

Captain America: We're missing someone.

The group turns and see the arrival of the last individual.

Charles Xavier: Sorry I'm late ,New York traffic.

Storm: Charles what a surprise.

Storm and the Professor hug.

Wolverine: Hey Chuck.

Charles Xavier: Hello Logan. Captain. .

Captain America: Professor ,glad you made it. Storm are you ready?

Storm: I am Captain.

The group sits down and begins to chat.

Iron Man: Well we're all here really for you ,Charles.

Charles Xavier:For Me ?

Captain America: Yes Professor. With what's been going on lately. We need to show the people not to judge the few mutants who believe power is more important over the many.

Wolverine: Damn right! Your dream Chuck is more important now than ever.

Storm: That's why we agreed to form a group made up of non-mutants and mutants.

Charles Xavier:I see.

Captain America: We decided to call this group,Force Works.

Wolverine: Hold on Cap! Stark this is your doing ain't it?

Iron Man: A little it makes sense to call the group that.

Captain America: So here are our choices. Jim Rhodes aka War Machine will lead the group.

Wolverine: Rhodes is cool ,but isn't he on the West Coast?

Iron Man: True,but Rhodey has what it takes .

Suddenly, Professor and Wolverine notices another individual approaching them.

Charles Xavier: Captain who is that?

Captain America: That Professor is our next choice.

Captain America signals the individual to come closer. When he approaches Wolverine recognizes the individual.

Wolverine: Ronin? Barton that you?

Ronin:Not Barton,sorry.

Storm: A new Ronin interesting.

Wolverine: Wait a minute I recognize that scent...you're.

Captain America: Logan! Please don't reveal his identity.

Iron Man:Yeah he'll do it himself.

Wolverine: Fine. Who's next?

Captain America: Vance Astrovik aka Justice.

Charles Xavier: Excellent . Astrovik is a very powerful telekinetic.

Storm: Correct me but isn't he a mutant ?

Iron Man: Yes ,he is Storm.

Captain America:Next Maya Lopez .

Wolverine: Echo. Nice where has she been anyway?

Captain America: Last time hear she was just enjoying life on the west coast

Iron Man: And our last choice is Bonita Juarez aka Firebird.

Storm: I like this so far well here are our five . First ,Bobby Drake aka Iceman.

Charles Xavier: Oh Bobby one my first. I have enjoyed seeing him grow into a fine man.

Wolverine: That ain't all Chuck ,Drake has really stepped his game up.

Charles Xavier: I always knew he could. So who else will be amongst this team?

Storm: Well Logan and thought Sam Guthrie aka Cannonball.

Captain America: Storm,that is a great choice for years I've tried to get cannonball on The Avengers.

Charles Xavier: Samuel is a fine addition I hope he accepts.

Wolverine: This team also needs powerhouses Monet and Frenzy.

Captain America: Wait a minute,Logan! I don't mine she damn near unstoppable but Frenzy she worked with the Acolytes once.

Wolverine: That was then Cap ,Joanna ain't like that no more she doesn't want to fall back into her old habits.

Iron Man: I'm not too familiar with her what can see do?

Wolverine: Stark,think of a female Luke Cage.

Iron man: I see who's your fifth pick,Storm?

Storm: We decided go with Lorna Dane aka Polaris.

Charles Xavier: Lorna?

Storm: Yes ,Charles. Alex has been on edge since Scott and poor Lorna has done all she can. This group could be a means escape from time to time.

Charles Xavier: I should have a word with Alex later.

Captain America: I think that who be for the best professor in the meant time . We need to execute this plan. We'll contact each person tell to meet us at a specific location.

Ronin: Why Captain?

Captain America: Simple Ronin we need to see how they work as a team.

Iron Man: And I got some special goodies to test them. Charles we'll need your help as well.

Charles Xavier: My pleasure.

The Group leaves the table.

TWO DAYS LATER,YANKEE STADIUM MIDNIGHT

War Machine:Tony! Yo! Tony! You here. Late as usual.

Suddenly,War Machine notices two figures approaching from the air.

Iceman: Yankee Stadium? Wonder why Storm would ask us to meet us here,Sam?

Cannonball: Go figure.

War Machine: Iceman? and Cannonball,right?

Iceman:War Machine? What are you doing here?

War Machine: Supposed to meet Iron Man.

Justice: You too,huh? Got a message from Captain America.

War Machine: Hey Vance.

Justice: How you doing Rhodey? Wow! Iceman and Cannonball!

Justice shakes both Iceman's and Cannonball's hands.

Cannonball: Nice to me you. Hey we got more company.

The four look up to see Firebird and Monet hovering in the air.

M: Hello boys .

Firebird: Rhodey it's good to see you again.

War Machine: Likewise Bonita I take IT you got a message too?

Firebird: Yes indeed. .Croix told me she got one too.

M: So we're all here. Who else?

Justice: (pointing) How about her? Man, she's tall.

Cannonball: Frenzy? Joanna you too?

Frenzy: Yeah me too! This better be important.

War Machine turns to his left and see a female approaching.

Echo: Guess I'm late,sorry.

War Machine:Not sure your late for anything.

Echo: Excuse?

War Machine: I said not sure your later for anything.

Echo:Excuse me?

War Machine :Are you deaf?

Justice approaches Echo speaks to her face to face.

Justice: He said not sure you're late for anything. Then he said are you deaf?

Echo:I see. As for the other question yes I am. My name is Maya Lopez also known as

Justice: Echo former Avenger.

Echo: Yes.

Meanwhile in luxury suite Iron man and company watch.

Iron Man: Ok there all here . Ronin time to make an entrance. Professor you know what to do. Steve and Wolverine you got your orders. And Storm some thick fog please.

Storm: Sure.

Everyone gets into there places Storm covers the baseball stadium with fog.

Firebird: Where'd this fog come in.

Iceman:Guys I think we fell into a trap.

M: Ahhh!

Cannonball:Monet! what wrong?

M: A telepath a very powerful one.

War Machine: Everyone be ready. Cannonball stay with Monet. Ice man back him up.

Iceman: SurE thing,but still can't see

War Machine: I can see either,strange.

Voice: And that is why you will always a two bit copy.

War Machine: That voice I know that voice.

A figure appears through the fog.

War Machine: Mandarin!

Mandarin: Not just me Rhodes.

Suddenly a second figure appears.

Iceman: Can't be Sinister?

Frenzy:Not just Sinister Bobby he brought help.

Justice: A Mandarin and Sinister team-up. I don't recognize the other three masked men.

Firebird: We also a got more to our right.

War Machine: Cannonball! You,Justice and I will handle Mandarin and Sinister. Frenzy ,Echo and Firebird try and handle the rest. Iceman keep Monet covered. . Whoever is hurting her it got be one the masked men.

Iceman:War Machine we got more who has them?

At that moment Ronin flips in attack.

Ronin: Don't worry their mine,War Machine.

War Machine: Ronin? Clint?

Ronin: Yes and no. let 's just handle the matter a hand!

The battle begins War machine and company take on the two masterminds. Ronin cuts through his wave. Frenzy, Firebird and Echo go through their wave.

Frenzy: Man! those two right there are tough.

Echo: Indeed I think I recognize their techniques.

Firebird: The third one isn't moving. He's got to be the one hurting Monet.

Firebird fires a heat blast at one of the masked men but another just jumps to protect his comrade.

Frenzy: Look that one is healing. I wonder if they all can do that.

Echo: Stay focus!

M: Ah! Bobby I need to help the others.

Iceman: I know Monet maybe if I could get to the guy hurting you.

Iceman shoots a ice beam to affect the masked man who is hurting Monet it worked.

Iceman: How you feel Monet?

M: Better. Let's take them down.

Monet takes out many of the Mandarin's and 's legion. Then Monet makes a surprising discovery.

M: Everyone! Their not human there...aaaah!

War Machine: Monet is down again! Mandarin you piece of dirt!

The Mandarin: Such language , .

Mandarin fires at War Machine hitting him with some sort of gravity beam.

War Machine: Can't fly too light!

Cannonball: Hang on War Machine! I'm coming!

Just when Cannonball was heading towards Rhodes Sinister blindsides him.

Cannonball: War Machine! Nooooo!

Suddenly another figure appears.

Polaris: Don't worry I have you War Machine. Are you alright?

War Machine: Yeah thanks to you.

Polaris: Welcome.

Firebird: Guys their robots ,look.

Everyone looks a the discovery and War Machine gives the order.

War Machine: Polaris you know what to .

Polaris: My pleasure.

Polaris creates a magnetic field and sends many flying and riping apart.

Justice: (using his telekinetics) Got a few more here ,Polaris.

Polaris: Thanks for holding them for me.

The group surrounds the Mandarin ,Sinister and their Masked allies,suddenly Storm and Iron Man arrive.

War Machine:Tony? Storm?

Iron Man: Yo! Rhodey.

Iron Man turns towards the Mandarin and Sinister and the two shut down. And the masked man remove the masks to reveal Cap,Wolverine and Xavier.

Iceman: Logan? Professor?

Justice: And Cap?

Frenzy: What the hell,Storm?

Storm: This was a test?

Xavier helps Monet up.

M: I should have known it was Xavier.

Charles Xavier: I sorry if I pushed tOo hard.

M: A little but why the test?

Iron Man: To see how you all work as a team.

Captain America: And you passed. We took out your major powerhouse and you still did well.

Iron man: Rhodey ,you took the lead and ran with it.

War Machine: Me?

Cannonball: He's right did well I'd follow your lead.

Rhodey looks around to everyone and they all agree.

Frenzy: Well I don't like being jerked around why should I care about this ?

Frenzy looks at War Machine while his helmet is off.

Frenzy: I...well...I can let this one slide,Storm.

War Machine: Tony all this to test us?

Iron Man: Not just a test but to bring a good mixture. A mixture called FORCE WORKS.

Firebird: A new Force Works,but I'm with The Rangers.

Cannonball: I'm sorry but the who?

Iron Man: Their a Texas based team. it's alright Bonita they'll be fine.

Echo: I have a question Captain who's the new Ronin? That is not Clint Barton I can tell.

Iceman: I think Echo has a point if we do this no secrets among us that including identity.

Ronin: Guess that's my cue ,Cap.

Ronin places his swords back into their sheathes. He removes his mask and everyone the group is shocked to see who he is.

Ronin: Hello,everyone. It's me, Eddie Brock.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

FORCE WORKS #2

GOOD MIXTURE PART 2

By:Chris"TheMtVernonKid"Bennett

Previously...

After the events of Shattered Alliance mutants have become feared and hated even more. Veteran Avengers Captain America and Iron Man along with X-Men Founder Charles Xavier and veteran X-Men members Storm and Wolverine take part in putting together a good mixture of mutant and non-mutants. This mixture is the newly formed Force Work. One of the members is Ronin but to everyone's surprise this Ronin's identity is none other than former Venom and Anti-Venom host,Eddie Brock.

The Raft:

Guard #1: So how are the kids man?

Guard #2: Just fine the youngest needs braces.

Guard #1: Let me guess she don't want them?

Guard #2: No,she says the other kids will call her braceface.

Guard #1: (Laughing) Kids ,huh?

Guard #2: Hey check it out.

The guards see a group of figures approaching them from the dock. The guards draw their guns and address the group to stop. However they keep coming until one of the guards gives a warning shot.

Guard #1: First one is a warning! Stand down!

The shot does nothing the individuals keep moving forward. Till one of the individuals commands his fellow member to take out the guards. One of the individuals attacks the guards killing both with an energize axe

Field Commander: Well done Headsman.

Headsman: My pleasure ,sir.

Field Commander: (talking codec) Sir we are on the Raft. Waiting for your orders.

A voice replies.

Voice: Your orders are still the same,Blitz. Bring me Nuke.

Blitz: Understood,Advisor.

Meanwhile at Yankee Stadium:

War Machine: Eddie Brock you're the new Ronin.

Ronin: That would be correct.

Echo: When did this happen and how?

Ronin: Easy..easy, Echo your right you were the first to use the name. Well after the whole Spider-Island ordeal where I sacrificed my Anti-Venom suit. I traveled to the Far East. China,Thailand and Japan. While in Japan I meet man.

Wolverine: Who was that,Kid?

Ronin: His name is Master Izo.

Echo: Izo?

Ronin: Yeah taught me everything I know today. He was even a member of The Hand.

War Machine: So after that you came back home geared up and ready to put your skills to the test,Brock?

Ronin: I wanted to help,Cap gave me the costume and told me to wait for his call.

Captain America: I saw Brock's passion and I liked what I saw. I hope that's not a problem Rhodey.

War Machine: Not at all Cap.

Iceman: So what happens next?

Captain America: Well first...

Iron Man: Sorry break this up but we got trouble.

Captain America: What is it Tony?

Iron Man: Got an alert. The Raft is under attack.

Captain America: Tony contact the rest of the Avengers we're going in.

Before Iron Man and Captain America could race to the Quinjet. They are stopped by War Machine.

War Machine: Force Works will handle this.

Iron Man: Rhodey?

War Machine: Time to step up Tony mind if we take the Quinjet?

Iron Man: Sure remember you break it you buy it.

War Machine and his team enter the Quinjet and take off.

Storm: Do you think they will be alright Professor?

Professor X: I believe they will be,Storm.

Back on The Raft:

John Walker: (speaking over switch board)This is John Walker Warden of the Raft we're under attack we need assistance now!

The Fixer: Who are these people and why are they doing this?

John Walker: You got me Fixer it's like they're looking for someone.

Prisoners cell block:

Blitz: Amazon and Headsman unlock these cell. Let's give this cowardly guards someone else to chase.

The two break open the cell doors and release prisoners.

Warden Office:

Fixer: Amazon?

John Walker: You know that big woman,Fixer?

Fixer: If that's who I think it is. Then yes. Let's get you out of here first.

John Walker: What! I'm not going anywhere.

Fixer: Yes, you are. We need help you sent out the alert. Many of the guards have been killed by our intruders.

John Walker and Fixer race to exit the prison however they are chased by a group of freed prisoners. They are soon surrounded.

Prisoner: Well..well ..well look who we got here the warden and his partner surrounded with no place to go. Let's take them boys!

John Walker: Come get it you worthless bastards!

Just when all hope looked lost for the warden and the Fixer. The entire group of prisoners are frozen solid.

Iceman: You guys just chill.

Fixer: Iceman what are you doing here?

War Machine: He's with me.

John Walker: Rhodes what is this?

War Machine: John,nice to see you to. And as for this meet my team the new Force Works.

John Walker: Force Works?

Iceman: Yeah mutants and non-mutants working together ,a good mixture.

John Walker: Swell. You think you can handle this,Rhodes?

War Machine: We're going in .

The team heads into the prison ready to face whatever comes their way.

To be concluded.


	3. Chapter 3

FORCE WORKS #3

GOOD MIXTURE PART 3

By:Chris" TheMtVernonKid"Bennett

Previously

The newly formed Force Works have been assembled with a great mixture,lead by Jim Rhodes aka War Machine the team readies themselves as they head into the Prison known as The Raftre going in Warden. So I need details how many prisoners are free.

Fixer: (pointing) Besides the onell split up Monet can you stay with the Warden and Fixer.

Monet : Fine. Is go guys!

The three depart.

War Machine:Okay,Firebird,Justice and Polaris.

Justice: Leave it to us.

War Machine: Ronin. Frenzy. Youre just the bald muscle woman, Sharon?

Angered by her teammate's remark the 8s Throat) Muscle,huh? First if I want to Im far better than that other person called Amazon. You Blitz are a piece of work and smart ass. I had smart asses!

Blitz: Theres that.

Blitz: Look down.

Amazon looks down and sees Blitz blade gauntlets aimed at her heart.

Amazon: You like Ire notre here. Amazon put Blitz down fight later.

Amazon puts Blitz down.

Amazon: Fine now where are we goingll that takes care of one of them.

Blood Brother #1: You hurt my brother I hurt you!

The other charges towards Cannonball,but slips on a sheet of ice. Sliding towards a wall Echo leaps on his back and slams her fists into the side of the blood brotherm big,Im the Iceman.

Cannonball: (In front of Echo) And good work to you too .

Echo: Thank you but there no time for this now lett hit a lady. Is the one with a Red ball for a face even a woman.

Ruby Thursday: Let stand there like a good boy take you medicine!

Ruby Thursdays right and thatve... heard. I know.. your names Min Li Ng.

The two continued pour on the heat however Firebird knew her new found teammates could get severely burnt.

Firebird: You know the difference between you and I, Silk Fever?

Silk Fever: And whatll show you.

Firebird stops and Silk Fevers head to the wall.

Polaris: That should do it.

Justice: Thanks,Lorna.

Polaris: Anytime Vance.

Elsewheret.

Amazon: Look at you begging for your life.

Guard: Please .and two daughter.

Amazon: Aww a family man. Tell me do you love your family.

Guard: Y...es I do.

Amazon: Would you die for your daughters?

Guard: I ..would

Amazon: Good

Amazon smiles at the guard and then crushes the mans throat.

Amazon: Donre here you two.

Amazon: So what now?

Blitz: Well first we need access.

Blitz reaches down and grabs the dead guards access card and uses it. They enters the infirmary.

Headsman: So here we are Blitz ,what do our boss want?

Blitz: (pointing) Thats right

Headsman: Well if that's what wes do it. But Ire outnumbered War Machine!

War Machine: Hold the line Ronin.

Rhino: The Iron Man wannabe thinks he can handle us all. Gonna run you down War Machine!

Frenzy: Try it hornhead.

Rhino along other inmates like Powderkeg,Jack Olantern and Equinox.

Equinox: You canLantern: Yea weLantern tosses a few pumpkin bombs at Ronin. However Ronin showLantern.

Equinox: Think yous get back to John.

The team returns to Warden John Walker just in time to see back up arrive in the form of S.H.I.E.L.D agents,Captain America and Iron Man.

War Machine:Tony yous gone sir

Captain America:Who?

The agent goes silent for a short time.

John Walker: Who? Damn it!

S.H.I.E.L.D Agent #2:Frank Simpson,sir.

War Machine: That name..heard that name before.

John Walker:Nuke,Rhodes someone took Nuke.

Meanwhile in Unknown Location

Blitz: Well we got him.

?: Good work

Amazon: Why do we need this nut anyway,hes the next plan,boss.

?: All in due time Headsman.

Out from the shadow stands a well dressed African American man with glasses appears, he just smiles.

Headsman: You always dress in nice suits,boss.

?: Well Headsman I have to I am The Advisor.

The End


End file.
